Desert Bluffs
by Barnabeebaby
Summary: OoT AU. Link was raised as a gerudo with his best friend Ganon, but when he leaves his home and sees Hyrule he starts to wonder about himself and Ganon, and his bizarre birthmark. But most importantly why is it storming constantly in the once pleasant land? Where is everyone? Fluffy Ganlink and nice friendships. T for later stuff.


AN: Wow 3 years and I still like ganlink. If you are from my old fanfic, welcome back, if you are new well then hello to you! This fanfic will be taking place in the Ocarina of Time but with a twist.

Chapter 1

The sky had just turned a bright shade of blue when the blond had woken up, only to find that every single one of his blankets had been stolen. He sat up and rubbed his messy hair in confusion. "Wha..." He mumbled as he stood up and looked around. The blankets were no where to be seen, so Link left his room and looked around the hall. A gerudo woman walked up to him and laughed loudly at him.

"Oh Link are you finally awake boy?!" The woman said with a snobby grin.

"Sorry auntie but have you seen my blankets?" Link ignored her comments as it was still too early for a fight.

"huhhhh" Her eyes widened "Is that the only reason why you are up and moving?!" She smacked him upside the head. "BOY YOU HAVE WORK TO DO! I DONT NEED YOU SNOOZING!" She yelled into his odd shaped ears.

Link rubbed his cheek and waited till his aunt walked away before he sighed and moved on to another task. He walked outside and admired the nice day, taking a few moments to sun bathe. He then looked around at the rest of the gerudo's, all women putting their effort into keeping the fort in order. Link never really felt too out of place even though he should have, as he was blond and more pale than the ladies. Oh yeah and he was also not a lady, but no one ever bugged him about it. He was raised in the valley and acted like it plus he had many friends.

"Link!" a woman in red ran over to him "Do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?"

"Yes, annnnnd" The woman tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh uh" he looked around noticing a few banners and then it hit him. "Oh Gods is it the festival?"

"Yes! So get a move on or else Nabooru will be upset."

"Right right, thank you Nerva." Nerva nodded and then continued bossing others around.

The festival was a time for the Gerudo's to go into the rest of Hyrule and celebrate with them the festival of time. But as the clock strikes midnight they would all steal from the people and come back to celebrate here. It was a great time of year for it and they always took advantage of it.

Link went inside and over to the main center of the fort and started to hang some banners and blankets up on the wall to help move the decorating along. He had to place them carefully so that the torches on the walls wouldn't catch them on fire but to also make sure it looked decent.

"Link." A big grumpy voice said behind him, and he turned to see a big gerudo man with a box in his arms

"Ganon!" Link smiled and quickly finished hanging up the blanket he was working on to talk to him. He stepped off the box he was using as a step stool and faced the man. He was so tall that Link was eye to eye with the box he was holding, making it difficult to see him.

"How did you do in the castle? Are they still letting us go celebrate."

"Of course." Ganon set his box down and opened it up. "Let's finish this up so we can chat more, huh."

Link nodded and grabbed some more blankets while Ganon hung up ones from the box he brought in. They finished in a few minutes and were on the rood of the fort chatting in no time. The blond dangled his legs off the roof while the red haired one sat further back talking about Hyrule.

"Link, this is your first time leaving the fort, are you excited?" Ganon asked, letting his hair down from its uptight looking ways.

"Yeah of course, but is it really stormy there?" He asked with great concern and the older man laughed.

"You silly teenager, it storms sometimes and its not nearly as scary as you think."

"I'm 17"

"You are a teenager" Link tackled the man playfully and Ganon tried to push the giggling boy off but he only held on tighter. "Link!"

Link lifted his head up only to be caught in pain on Ganon's hair.

"Ouch! Stop moving!" Link winced in pain and tried to figure out where he was stuck. Ganon froze and tried not to laugh at the now red faced kid. "Whats stuck?!"

"Your earring is stuck in my hair" Ganon chuckled. Link undid it carefully and sat up while rubbing his now sore ear.

"Damn that hurt" He mumbled as his Aunt came into view on the roof.

"Link, get ready for the party won't you?!" She shouted at him from afar. He shouted back and "OK" and waved good-bye to his friend.

In Link's room he stared at himself in the mirror on his wall. The wall was flickering behind him from a nearby torch, and he was dressed in the ceremony clothes. He actually changed from his normal blue pants with a white clothe to what the rest of the Gerudo's wore. He pulled his hair into a small ponytail and put a red jeweled clip in it to go with the rest of the red middle eastern like outfit. He put the almost clear clothe over his mouth and grabbed his spear. Before he blew out his torch he took another glance at himself in the mirror and eyed his skin tone. It was not nearly as dark as his family's yet it was very tan. Ganon had said that the Hylian's are pale, and made him wonder if that's where he was from. He shook the thought off and continued to go outside with the rest of the Gerudos.

They had begun their march to Hyrule late in the night when the temperature started to cool. The moon was out and their torches made it hard to see the stars, but Link was happy to be on his first trip to Hyrule. Beside him strolled the tall red haired man who patted him on his back. Ganondorf was not dressed like a Gerudo woman, because they said he should be the only apparent male, making him a tad uncomfortable.

"Ganon?"

"Yes?"

"Are Hylians mean?"

"No, just stupid." he laughed and held onto Link's skinny arm "You'll be fine. I promise."

AN: Ganon is around his 20's in this story ;)


End file.
